The Dark Side Rises - Year 2
by TheOneAndOnlySlytherinTimeLady
Summary: Follow the Riddle trio and friends as they conquer their second year at Hogwarts. What will happen once the chamber is opened once again? Are Lexi and Luke Potter really who they say they are? Things are getting serious this year, and the dark side is rising quicker than they should be. Who will come away in one piece, and who will fall victim to the dark lord?
1. Quidditch, Shopping, Sorting Hat

" _This year was just a test." Skye murmured to her cousins, who looked confused, whilst her brother and sister giggled. "Seeing if we could get to the stone. Dad's making sure that we're up to the challenge of being a Death Eater. Next year is going to be super difficult." Skye walked away, her sibling's right behind her. Mia and Draco had to run to catch up with them. "What do you mean, super difficult? What aren't you telling us, Skye?" Draco said. Skye was silent for a long time, obviously trying to decide what to say, but Hermione beat her to it. "Well, what do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?"_

Chapter 1

Summer was almost over for the Malfoy/Riddle family, and everyone was bored. They really wanted to go back to school and learn new things. Skye and all of her friends were sat by the pool, enjoying the sunshine and the freedom. Fred, George and Ginny had come over for the day, along with Marcus and Oliver. Charlie, now that he had left school, had moved away from home, so that he could come over all the time without being noticed. He was currently arguing with everyone over who was better at Quidditch. "Right, lets sort this like adults. Quidditch!" Oliver said, standing up and summoning brooms for everyone. "Okay, girls versus boys." Charlie nodded. "Wait, there's twelve girls and eleven boys. Who's playing?" Almost instantaneously, Hermione and Daphne shook their heads. "No thanks." Skye, Mia and Pansy stood up. "We'll do it. Me as seeker, Mia as a chaser and Pansy as a beater." Skye said, grabbing a broom. Sally and Ginny shared a look. "Chasers?" The ginger girl grinned. The two of them grabbed brooms. "That just leaves another beater and the keeper." Marcus said, looking at the girls. "I love playing keeper." Amy mumbled. "Ah, good." Millie stood up. "I'll play beater."

When the girls were ready, it only took two minutes to decide which boys were going to play. Harry went for a seekers practice lap, whilst Draco, Charlie and Marcus talked chaser tactics. Greg and Vince grabbed their beaters bats, and Oliver flew up towards the goal posts. "Let's play, and may the best team win!" The adults came out to join the children and watch the game, also deciding to commentate and referee. After half an hour, the boys were losing, which only fuelled their desire to win even more. By the time lunch was announced, the snitch had still not been found and caught, and the boys were still losing, so Voldemort cast accio and the snitch flew towards him. "We will continue after lunch. I was thinking a picnic on the lawn?" The families/friends made their way over to where a house elf was laying a blanket down on the grass and thanked it. After a short food break, the children were back up in the air, and the boys were catching up.

Later that afternoon, the snitch had been seen and Harry and Skye had plummeted towards the ground to catch it. Tumbling to the floor, everyone watched as the two children sat up and looked confused. Suddenly, Harry looked like he was going to be sick. He gagged, and the snitch appeared from his mouth. Holding it out, Skye pulled a face of disgust and stood up, offering a hand to help her brother. The two children discarded their brooms and ran to where their parents had been sitting. "Did you see that? Harry swallowed the snitch!" The adults laughed. "It wouldn't be the first time. He ate one when he was two." Harry blushed, burying his face is his sister's shoulder. "Are you okay, Harry? Alassia asked when she had stopped laughing. "Yeah, I guess. I feel a bit sick though. And tired." The adults made sure that everyone was out of the air, before sending them inside to rest before dinner. Harry went straight to his room, dragging Draco, Blaise, Theo, Greg and Vince with him. Skye and Hermione decided between themselves that Hermione's room was better, as it was tidy, and so they dragged Ginny, Astoria, Luna, Mia, Sally, Pansy, Daphne, Millie, Amy and Lily with them.

After dinner, the children all met up in the den to play a game, this time choosing to play truth or dare. Soon, night was closing in and a lot of the children had to go home. Marcus, Oliver and Charlie flooed back to their own houses, whilst Fred, George and Ginny waited for Arthur to collect them in the flying car. It was decided that Luna, Lily, Amy and Sally would leave for the evening, along with Millie, Greg and Vince. When they had all left, the rest of the children went upstairs to the attic, opting to sleep there as it was the biggest room in the house. Draco, Mia, Harry, Hermione, Skye, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Daphne and Astoria conjured up sleeping bags and settled down for the night, talking about Hogwarts and the things they would learn when they went back, or in Astoria's case, when she arrived. Twenty minutes later, Narcissa Malfoy came up to the attic to say goodnight and bring hot chocolate and biscuits for everyone.

The next morning, everyone was up bright and early and in the dining room before all of the adults had even stirred. Soon, Lucius appeared, telling them that Narcissa was having a lie in. It wasn't long before they were joined by Severus and Voldemort, who firmly insisted on being called Tom in private. "Theo, your mother called. She'd like you home before lunch. You as well Blaise." Alassia said as she entered the room and sat down. The boys groaned and muttered something under their breath about worrying mothers. "There will be no need for that language at my table." Narcissa replied, appearing in the doorway and smirking at the group. "Sorry, Mrs Malfoy." The boys replied, bowing their heads as they went upstairs to gather their things. "Oh, I almost forgot. Daphne and Astoria. Your father has informed me that your mother has your school supplies and that you are to be home before lunch also. And before you complain, you are going on a trip to France with your parents." Voldemort told them. "Holiday or mission?" Voldemort laughed. "Holiday." The two girls beamed, running upstairs to join the boys in collecting their luggage.

When everyone was ready, the children going home left through the floo, and then the adults turned to the remaining children. "Now, Lucius, Severus and I have important work to do today, and so Narcissa and Alassia are going to take you all to Diagon Alley to collect your school supplies. I expect you all to behave like proper young Slytherins in public, do I make myself absolutely clear." All the children nodded, but Voldemort put his hand to his ear and frowned. "Crystal." Harry, Hermione and Skye replied, prompting the others to copy. Everyone piled into the fireplace and when they reappeared, they were in Borgin and Burke's in Knockturn Alley. Walking off towards Diagon Alley, the group stopped and looked around. "Right, we shall meet back at Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop at 1 o'clock. Do not be late, and do not cause trouble." Immediately, Harry and Draco ran off towards Quality Quidditch Supplies, where the newest broom was on sale. Of course, the boys already owned it, but there was no harm in looking. Pansy and Mia went to the robe shop to see if they could get some new dresses and Hermione and Skye went to the Apothecary to get their Potions for the upcoming year.

When they finally met up with the adults, they went towards Flourish and Botts to get their school books. When they had paid for their books, they turned to leave and apparate away. Unfortunately, Skye turned around and walked straight into Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. "Oh look, Death Eaters." Skye just grinned. "Oh look, blood traitors, half-breeds and mudbloods." Ron seethed, immediately going for his wand. "Don't bother, it's not worth it. She'll hex you to death." Arthur looked pained saying this, but the amusement in his eyes was clear. Suddenly, a young girl appeared, followed by her mother and some friends. "Arthur, look, I've found Lily, James, Sirius and Remus. Here's Lexi and Luke." The Slytherin adults walked away with Pansy, Draco and Mia, but Skye, Harry and Hermione stood their ground. "We're getting our books, mother!" Skye called, receiving a wave in return. "Ginny! Excited for Hogwarts yet?" Hermione smiled warmly, and all Molly, James, Sirius and Remus could do was frown whilst Lily beamed; they knew the girl was being sincere, even though they didn't like it. "I am so excited! This is Luke and Lexi Potter. They've heard about you, but they don't believe a word of it. Lily has a secret. I can't tell you yet though."

Later in the day, everyone was back at the manor preparing for the new term. Alassia was packing her work and clothes into trunks, and Severus was doing the same. Tom, Lucius and Narcissa were in the parlour, and the children were upstairs. It had been agreed that Pansy would stay at Malfoy manor and go to the station with them, as her parents were on official Death Eater business abroad. At dinner, there was no conversation. The six children were using the mind link that they had practiced and were discussing 'Lily's secret'. The adults ate in silence, wondering what their children were thinking. Tom didn't dare use occlumency without permission, for he knew that his children would never speak to him again. When dinner had finished, Pansy and Mia went outside to the pool, whilst Harry and Draco went out to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione and Skye ran upstairs to the attic and settled into their beanbag chairs. The attic was a very muggle space, and was filled with muggle magazines, toys and furniture. Not all dark families are completely against the concept of muggle stuff. Hermione pulled out a magazine and pretended to read. "Right, so we know that Lily Evans was born in 1960, and she and Severus grew up together, only living a few streets apart." Hermione took notes and Skye kept speaking. "In 1971, the two friends started Hogwarts with The Marauders. Seven years later, in 1978, they all graduated and joined the war, never to speak to each other again. What happened? 3 years later, she marries James, and has twins a year later, in 1981." Hermione stopped writing and sighed. "We also know that Severus was bullied by James and friends, and in their 5th year, he snapped, calling the supposed love of his life a mudblood." Skye groaned. "That's enough. Time for bed."

The next morning, the children met up downstairs with suitcases and trunks. Just as they were leaving, Tom came over to his children. "Don't forget the chamber." He remarked, handing Skye a blank diary, winking. "Let's go." Arriving at King's Cross station, they boarded the train quickly, as the train was waiting to leave. Opening the door to the first compartment they came across, Hermione grinned when she saw Fred, George, Oliver, Marcus and Ginny playing snap. The group of six split up, deciding that an appearance in the Slytherin carriage was needed. Draco, Mia and Pansy left the Riddle trio to whatever they wanted to do. As the train pulled away, the door opened, and there was Luna. "There's my young Ravenclaw to be!" Skye squealed, hugging the girl tightly. "I hope you don't mind. Luke and Lexi Potter asked to speak to you." Skye nodded and left the room to find the twins in the next compartment. She entered the room and locked the door behind her, also casting strong silencing spells. "Skye Riddle, you asked to speak to the head of the Riddle trio?" Lexi nodded. "It's about Hogwarts. Luke and I have a deep secret, and it concerns Lily and Severus. I don't know how we're going to keep this secret, especially if the hat knows and puts us in Slytherin." Skye smirked. "You need to bribe the hat, but don't know how? Consider it done."

As soon as the students arrived, Skye ran to the headmaster's office. "Hello, sorting hat? I need your help." The hat opened its eyes and stared at her. "Miss Riddle, I trust that this is important. Minerva is on her way." Skye looked scared, but didn't back down. "You're about to meet Luke and Lexi Potter. They have a dark secret. Please do not put them in Slytherin! Or Gryffindor, they'll be eaten alive." The hat considered this and sighed. "I'll see what I can do." Skye smiled and ran from the room, arriving in the hall at the same time as the first years. "Where did you go?" her friends asked as she sat down. Skye acted like she was in pain. "Dodgy stomach, nothing to worry about." Across the room, Lexi looked worried. Skye gave her a reassuring thumbs up, and then turned to see McGonagall pull out her parchment. Flora and her twin sister Hestia went straight to Slytherin, whilst a short boy with a muggle camera called Colin Creevey was placed in Gryffindor. Astoria Greengrass went to Slytherin, much to the relief of her sister, who still hadn't let go of Harry's hand. Luna Lovegood went to Ravenclaw, and Skye had never felt so proud. Zacharias Smith went to Hufflepuff, whilst Demelza Robins went to Gryffindor. Soon, Ginny's name was called. Skipping forward, she sat down confidently. Everyone was sure she'd follow Ron to Gryffindor, for she was such a sweet girl. Fred and George knew differently. "Slytherin!" The hall fell silent, but Ginny broke the silence with a cheer, which got the Slytherins cheering in response. Finally, the moment they had been waiting for had arrived. Lexi Potter was called up to the hat.

The whispers soon started, speculating all sorts of things. The hat dropped over her face. "Well, well, it's Lexi Potter. You harbour a dark secret along with your brother. You've told Ginny and Luna, but nobody else. I wanted to put you in Slytherin, but that would be wrong. You have a beautiful mind, just like your mother. I wish I had placed her in this house when she was young, it could have changed history. Ravenclaw!" Lexi ran and sat at her new table, smiling at Luna and starting a conversation about Nargles. She didn't notice the stares that she received, and neither did she care. Luke was called up to the hat and it dropped on to his head. "Mr Potter, as I told your sister, you have a beautiful mind, but alas, you are far more loyal than anyone else here. I know where to put you. Perhaps if your father had been placed here, the future may have been very different. Hufflepuff!" At once, there was silence again. Luke skipped away happily, not having a care in the world what people thought. Skye looked down at her plate. "Mission accomplished." Hermione frowned. "What?" Skye looked shocked. "Nothing important. Wait, I said that out loud?"


	2. Abuse, Chamber Opening, Pillow Fight

Chapter 2

The next morning, Hermione cornered Skye as soon as possible. "What the hell happened last night?!" Skye groaned. "Look, Luke and Lexi's secret concerns Severus, who just so happens to be our brother. Think about it." Hermione gasped. "You can't be serious! Severus can't be their dad, it doesn't add up." Skye smiled sadly. "I know, I'm going to speak to Lexi and Luke, and also to Severus. We need the truth. In the meantime, we have a diary that we can use to talk to dad, and we have a precious Basilisk to set loose on the annoying mudbloods of Hogwarts." With that, the two girls grabbed their timetables and headed to class, which was Potions with Hufflepuff. As they entered the classroom, the two girls witnesses a scene they didn't need to see. Amy Runcorn was sitting at her desk, cuts and bruises littered all over her skin. The other Hufflepuffs didn't say a word, they all knew her father was a top Death Eater. Severus almost screamed when he entered the room from his office. Skye and Hermione went into the office, not wanting to bother with Potions. Harry shrugged, turning to Draco and pulling out his textbook. Severus and Amy entered the office, and Severus offered his sisters one raised eyebrow, but said nothing. "Amy, what did Albert do to you?" Hermione asked. Immediately, Amy started to cry. "It wasn't dad. He'd never hurt his precious Slytherin dark daughter. I mean, I know I'm a Hufflepuff, but only because I need to be. It was mum's weekend to see me, and she beat the life out of me for being a Hufflepuff, but also for following in dad's footsteps." Severus frowned. "That bitch did WHAT?!" Amy was pulled into a swift hug by Hermione and Skye, who refused to let go of her for a while. Severus pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey, opened the lid and took a huge swig. "Right, I can heal the open wounds, but you will have scars. I want you, Hermione and Skye to go back to the Slytherin common room and go to the dorms. Stay there and wait for instruction. I will worry about your classes until then." With that said, the three girls went back to Slytherin, whilst Severus taught his class.

Later that day, the whole of Slytherin was talking about Amy's mother, but nobody was madder than Severus Snape. As soon as his last class of the day had left, he grabbed his old Death Eater robes and flooed straight to The Leaky Cauldron. From there, he apparated to right outside the house and was greeted by Albert Runcorn, who he had informed before he left. The two seething gentlemen blasted the door away, ready to murder the stupid bitch on sight. Severus went in first, casting a disillusion charm over the pair. He'd had permission from Amy to do what he wanted to the woman, and Albert had a very nice plan of action for his hated ex-wife. He had stolen two wands from the ministry's pile of collected wands, and they had decided to toy with the woman whilst invisible. Theodora Runcorn was in the parlour, sipping tea, when she heard her door get blasted away. She stood up to confront the intruder, but was puzzled when she didn't see anyone. "Hello?" Nobody replied. Suddenly, she doubled over in crippling pain. Albert had to stifle a laugh, but Severus didn't quite manage so well. Theodora looked up, just in time to see Severus remove the disillusion charm. "Severus, Albert, please. I didn't mean to hurt the girl. She should be a Gryffindor like me, not a stupid Death Eater spy in Hufflepuff. She's everything I taught her not to be. She's such a disappointment." With those words, Severus raised his wand and looked at the woman with rage filled eyes. "Nobody would have known if Albus hadn't decided that Hufflepuff and Slytherin need more classes together. For once, that man did me a favour. You though, have caused nothing but trouble for me, Albert, Amy and everyone else that you've lied to. Sectumsempra!" The two men watched as the woman dropped to the floor in agony, blood spilling out everywhere. Albert grimaced. "Hope it hurts. Avada Kedavra!" The woman immediately stopped moving, and Albert and Severus spent the next ten minutes trashing the place, before disillusioning themselves and apparating away.

Back at the school, the whole of the student body was at dinner, so Severus sent an owl off to the hall with a note for Slytherin to return immediately after dinner, before trudging down to the common room. In the common room later that evening, Severus spoke up. "As you all know, it is fifty years since the Chamber of Secrets was first opened. Well, this year, Skye, Hermione and Harry are going to take turns in letting the Basilisk loose to petrify the muggleborns. Nobody in Slytherin is to be taken. All I ask is that you ensure everyone has an alibi on the day of the attacks. Tonight, the first attack shall happen. In fact, Hermione, where is Skye? Is she there yet?" Hermione smiled. "Yeah, she took the cloak and legged it. She's having a very interesting conversation about dad with the Basilisk." Severus grinned. "Tell her to hurry up. As for the rest of you, nobody leaves the common room tonight." Everyone split off into groups and went to the dorms or sat by the fire. Flora, Hestia, Astoria and Ginny were sitting on the floor in a row, reading a script. "What are you reading?" Hermione asked as she approached with Draco, Mia, Harry, Pansy, Blaise, Daphne and Theo. "Romeo and Juliet. It's for muggle studies." Everyone sat down and decided on their parts. Over on the other side of the room, Marcus, Oliver, Fred and George were sat the table, with Quidditch resources all over the table. Of course, that was an illusion, as they were far too busy praying for Skye's safety. "She's twelve years old. She should be here, doing teenage stuff, like reading Shakespeare, not doing dangerous work like that." Oliver looked worried. Suddenly, they noticed the door to the common room open. The whole room went silent as a figure appeared from under the cloak. They gasped as Skye shrunk the cloak and Hermione and Harry stood up in shock. "Uh oh, that's not the Skye we know. Something bad has happened." At that exact moment, Skye fainted dead away.

It was only ten minutes, but for the Slytherins, especially Severus, it felt like it had been 10 hours. Skye opened her eyes and sat up. Hermione noticed immediately, having stared at her since she fell. "What happened?" Skye shakily stood up. "I asked the Basilisk to go after a mudblood, specifically Justin Finch-Fletchley. Oh god, the stupid boy. He thought she was going for the cat, and he jumped in front of it. He's dead! I checked him myself. It's all my fault!" Skye went to run away, but Severus caught her. "You've forgotten, haven't you? He's been petrified, not killed." Skye sighed, falling on to the sofa. "I've just had a thought. I'm going to go after Colin Creevey, a Gryffindor, whilst Harry is going after Oliver Rivers, a Ravenclaw. But what about Slytherin? They'll know it's one of us if one of us isn't targeted." Draco piped up for the first time that day. "She's got a point. Someone needs to be petrified." Ginny stood up. "Take me. All three of you." Fred and George immediately protested. "I don't care what you say. Take me." Hermione, Harry and Skye shared a look. "Ok."

The next morning, the castle was a mess. The Hufflepuffs did not come to breakfast, and the Slytherins at least tried to look worried. Staff announced that classes were cancelled and everyone was to stay in their common rooms. All the teachers met up in the staff room, ready to search for the chamber. "We did not find out where Riddle hid the chamber last time, so how are we supposed to find it now?" Pomona asked. "Well, I for one do not like those triplets. Did you see Skye and Lexi talking yesterday? They are going to corrupt the twins." Minerva said, grimacing. Severus tried not to smirk. "Let's not try and speculate. Check everywhere." Everybody split up, but the heads went to check on their houses. Skye and her friends were waiting when Severus arrived. "The three of you are suspects, simply because your father opened the chamber fifty years ago. Anyway, for now, the prefects are in charge. Flint, Wood, don't do anything stupid." He left and met up with Minerva, who was the only person willing to work with him.

Oliver and Marcus immediately turned to the rest of their housemates. "Pillow fight! You have 5 minutes to gather all of your pillows and then 5 minutes to team up. If you're not playing, stay in your rooms." The four first year girls ran off to grab their pillows. Skye grabbed Hermione, Pansy, Mia and Daphne, pulling them into the room. "We have two pillows each. We won't win with that. Transfigure everything that you don't need into a pillow, we'll have mountains of pillows." When everyone had their pillows, they teamed up. Skye, Hermione, Ginny, Theo, Vincent and Oliver prepared their pillows, transfiguring them blue. Harry, Draco, Astoria, Pansy, Millie and Marcus transfigured theirs yellow. Blaise, Fred, George, Daphne, Hestia and Flora transfigured theirs green. "Three, two, one, GO!" Pillows flew everywhere, and soon there were feathers on the floor, the chairs, the sofas and the teams. They played for hours, and so they didn't realise that Severus was stood in the doorway watching them. He decided to clear his throat, to the shock of his students. "Uh, oh." Was all Marcus said as he put his pillow down. "Yes, Mr Flint, uh oh indeed. My office, now. Both of you." Later that night, when everyone had gone to bed, Oliver and Marcus entered their dorm room. "I cannot believe we got away with that." The pair went to bed, unaware that they certainly hadn't gotten away with it.

Breakfast the next morning was very different. Albus was absent from the table, which made the teachers confused. The second change was the absence of the owls. After breakfast was eaten, Minerva stood up. "As you can all see, Albus has disappeared, which is very puzzling, and also the owls have not arrived. We will do our best to sort this mess out." Everyone left the hall for classes, fully intent on trying to have a good day. The rumours about the chamber and the disappearance of the headmaster were being spread across the school, and it was all anybody talked about for the entire term. With no more attacks, it seemed like things were finally becoming normal again. Until one day in October, when everything fell apart once again. Lily and James Potter got divorced and James moved in with Sirius. James had accused Lily of cheating on him with Severus, but of course Lily knew the truth. Letting James think that he had the upper hand made Lily smile. Lexi and Luke were doing well, and it seemed like they didn't care about their father's stupid theories. One afternoon, Luke and Lexi met up with Skye, Hermione and Harry in Severus's office. "There's something we need to tell you. You deserve to know what's going on. This is our secret."


	3. Secret Sharing and Huge Fallout

Chapter 3

The three children sat up straight. "Lily Potter was never Lily Evans. Lily Evans didn't exist. Lily was, and remains to be, my sister. Our sister." Severus said, burying his face in his hands. "Mum and Severus haven't spoken since fifth year, but they have seen each other. Dad thinks that mum is having an affair, but mum has actually been seeing a doctor behind dads back. She thinks she might be pregnant. Oh, and the other thing is, mum was supposed to be a Ravenclaw, not a Gryffindor. Grandad was apparently very unhappy about her being a Gryffindor. By grandad, I mean Tom Riddle." Luke said. "Which makes you our aunts and uncles. But we can't tell anyone. Of course, tell Draco and Mia by all means." The trio of Slytherins agreed to keep the secret, much to everyone's relief. "Would you excuse me? I have to go to the library and study." Hermione got up and ran off. "I need to find Ginny and Luna, I promise that nobody will find out." She grabbed the cloak and ran out of the room. "I'll walk you back to your common rooms." Harry told them, leading them away towards the Hufflepuff common room. Unbeknownst to the group, Minerva McGonagall had disillusioned herself and had listened to the entire conversation. Walking back to Gryffindor, she realised that she wasn't actually that surprised. She decided that the rest of the school deserved to know though. 'Lily will forgive me', she thought to herself as she walked away.

As soon as Harry and Skye had finished what they were doing, they met up with Hermione in the back of the library. "Right, so I searched up Lily Snape's address, she's staying with Bella. Obviously, our entire family knows the secret. Draco and Mia need to know." Harry shook his head. "Already done." Hermione sighed. "Getting there will be hard. We know that Arthur is in the know, perhaps he'll be willing to take us in the flying car?" Skye nodded. "I'll send him an owl. Everyone meet back in the common room in half an hour. I'll grab Luna." The trio split up; Harry went to the common room to find Draco and Mia, Skye went to the owlery, and Hermione went to Ravenclaw tower to find Luna. She knew that entering Ravenclaw tower was not an option, but it was the only way to find her. Suddenly, she saw Lexi. "Lex! Can you get Luna please? I need to ask her something." Five minutes later, Luna appeared and the two girls walked to the Slytherin common room under the cloak. They approached the boys' dorm, where Harry and Draco were waiting with Skye and Mia. Everyone climbed on Harry's bed and sat down. Ginny and Luna curled up together, whilst Hermione lay back on the pillow, claiming to have a headache. Mia and Draco rested their heads on each other, and Skye sat up straight. "As you know, Lily Snape is living with Bellatrix. I have sent an owl to Arthur Weasley asking him if he could accompany us to the house to talk to Lily. We need to get her to talk to Sev. She's family." Everyone nodded and they discussed plans for the next half an hour.

Later that afternoon, Luna and Ginny went to the first year girls' room to see Hestia, Flora and Astoria. Mia and Skye went to their room to do homework, whilst Draco went to find Theo and Blaise. Harry looked down at Hermione, who was lay on his arm, sleeping peacefully. He sighed happily and lay down next to her, pulling the covers over them. That was how the others found them three hours later, just before dinner. The group left them to sleep, deciding to ask the elves to prepare something for the two children later. At dinner, Ron was causing a scene. That was until Minerva stood up and dropped the bombshell. "I have evidence of Lexi and Luke Potter's true heritage!" Everyone fell silent, and the headmaster looked shocked. Severus looked outraged, but Skye looked worse. Mia stood up and crept away with the cloak to fetch her cousins. "Get up, Harry, Hermione! McGonagall heard the secret and she's telling the whole school!" The two siblings jumped up and ran to the hall. The three of them entered and sat down. "I overheard today a conversation that I think everyone should hear." Hermione giggled. "I'm sorry, but this is going to be hilarious. I've just seen Lily appear on the grounds of the school. She obviously put a charm on the secret. Nobody can spill the secret without her knowing." McGonagall carried on. "Lily Potter, sorry, Evans, is not who you think she is." Suddenly, the door to the hall burst open, and there stood a very pissed off Lily, Bella and Narcissa.

"I do believe, Minerva, that it is my secret you are about to spill." Narcissa chuckled at the fiery woman's words. She cast a spell across the room and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter appeared, just in time for the revelation. "I guess it was going to come out sooner or later. I am Lily Snape, Severus Snape's sister, the trio's half-sister, Voldemort's daughter, Alassia's step-daughter. I was supposed to be a Ravenclaw, but this old man here, your headmaster, manipulated the hat every year and put people in the houses he wanted. Until last year. The sheer number of Slytherins last year is due to the hat rebelling against Dumbledore and winding him up. My other secret/surprise is that I am 2 months pregnant." Everyone looked shocked, but the three woman weren't finished. Bellatrix stood tall, placing her arm around Lily, as Narcissa did the same on her other side. "We have come to Hogwarts because there was an unbreakable vow around that secret. But because it was Lexi and Luke telling people, it was not activated. Minerva McGonagall, you could be arrested if Lily wanted you to be. As for Albus, tampering with a magical artefact is a criminal offense." Bella smirked at the looks on the two staff members faces. "Of course, it is Lily's decision, so she needs no input from us." Before anyone could react, James stepped up to Lily and slapped her around the face. The whole hall gasped and time seemed to stop.

After a minute, Lily went bright red and a hand print could be seen on her face. Suddenly, Colin Creevey stood up. "Please, Miss Snape? May I take a picture? For evidence of course." Lily smiled at the young Gryffindor. "Of course. You're a muggleborn Gryffindor, right?" Everyone in the hall nodded. "He is not to be touched. By anyone." Bella growled at the students, and everyone nodded again. "Good. Now I do believe that Lily has a decision to make." Narcissa nudged the woman, who smirked. "Yes. I think I would like Albus sacked. His treatment of the students here is appalling. As for the issue concerning Minerva, I am letting it go, just this once. She always treated me with care and love, even if I sometimes didn't deserve it. A part of me feels like she knew about me, even if it was just a small bit of information." Minerva looked relieved. "I did have a small inkling that not everything was as it seemed at times." Lily grinned. "I do believe that the position of Headmaster/mistress is open. Minerva, if you would like to do the honours?" Minerva McGonagall smiled. "I would love to. I have to say, I am not surprised by this revelation. I always knew it would be one of the Marauder's that caused me a heart attack." Everyone laughed. "That does leave us with a problem though. Who will be deputy? Who will be head of Gryffindor?" Lily thought for a second. "That is a puzzle."

A few hours later that evening, Lily finally realised something. Sirius and Remus hadn't said a single word. Peter had gone off with James, who was fuming when he realised that Lily was going to press charges. She had been sat by the lake all afternoon, thinking about the position of deputy and head of Gryffindor, but she had actually been there to avoid her brother. She jumped up, fleeing towards Minerva's office. Opening the door, she saw Sirius and Remus drinking tea. "Sirius, Remus, you're still here, thank Merlin." Sirius smiled. "Lils, I knew about you. My parents constantly told me about the Dark Lord's precious daughter and their plans to have me marry you. When we got to Hogwarts, being sorted into Gryffindor prevented that. James is an idiot for leaving you like that. Does he not realise how much power you hold?" He grinned. "As for me, I've always been dark, and secretly friends with Severus, and so has Remus." Severus stepped out of the shadows. "It's true. Sirius also keeps in contact with Bella, being cousins and all that pureblood nonsense." Lily gasped as her twin brother appeared beside her. "Lily, Merlin I missed you so much." They hugged and a tear travelled down Minerva's face. "I think we should rest up and regroup again tomorrow. Lily, Sirius and Remus, the guest quarters have been prepared for you."


End file.
